Template talk:Zoan Users Gallery
Kaido's DF Type This has gone long enough. This should be the place to settle this. *On one hand, dragons (eastern and western) are mythical beasts\animals. *On the other, dragon is "Ryu" and we have two DF of that name, and both are ancient. *Either way, none of this is confirmed so it shouldn't be classified yet. Does that sum up the arguments? If so let's discuss like grownups, if not add the missing arguments. Rhavkin (talk) 20:21, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Carnivorous The fact that the real world animal is carnivorous doesn't mean the fruit is classified as such. There are many examples of when the themed animal is different from real life animal, so unless it is stated otherwise, only Lucci and Jabra was confirmed to be Carnivorous. 06:50, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Confirmation is pointless. There are no "Carnivorous Zoan" fruits. They are "Zoan fruit users of carnivorous animals". Unlike Ancient or Mythical types, "Carnivorous" is not a subsection of Zoan fruits. --Klobis (talk) 08:56, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Carnivorous is an official sub category of Zoan. They were stated to be carnivorous zoan type in the series. It's official. That is undeniable.(GoldenOath20 (talk) 09:47, February 1, 2020 (UTC)) It is not a sub category of Zoan. A sub category of ANIMALS. --Klobis (talk) 09:57, February 1, 2020 (UTC) The same can be said on Ancient and Mythical: *Ancient Animals - Animals who are extinct like dinosaurs. *Mythical Animals - Animals who are rumored to exist like dragons. Rhavkin (talk) 10:36, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Pro Carnivorous sub category forever. Carnivorous IS a subcategory of Zoan. (GoldenOath20 (talk) 10:41, February 1, 2020 (UTC)) Carnivorous was never stated to be a sub category of Zoan. SeaTerror (talk) 10:55, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Firstly, is it stated that Jabra is Carnivorous Zoan-type? I cannot find the source. Ferocious does not mean it is Carnivorous Zoan. They are "more" ferocious than others. Ancient/Mythical = 動物系「古代種/幻獣種」 = Zoan "Ancient/Mythical-type". All Ancient/Mythical fruit's names are introduced as such. They are undoubtedly sub categories. In contrast, Carnivorous Zoan is a classification of animals. It is no different from "reptiles zoan" or "amphibian zoan". --Klobis (talk) 11:46, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Carnivorous is a designated group that is outside of the average Zoan, as recocognized by Characters in the series. It is just as much a sub category as ancient and mythical. And, Klobis; that thing about reptilian and amphibious Zoan's, There is extraordinary difference. How should I explain this?... Carnivorous is a much more broad subject, while classification such as reptilian is much more... Focused. Carnivorous is a catagory that can apply to many different types of animals, I should say. While things like reptilian only applies to reptiles.(GoldenOath20 (talk) 12:21, February 1, 2020 (UTC)) Klobis is right. Carnivorous is not a sub-category. 12:48, February 1, 2020 (UTC) No, Klobis is wrong. Carnivorous is a Zoan sub-category.(GoldenOath20 (talk) 13:16, February 1, 2020 (UTC)) Apparently you know more Japanese than a Japanese person who lives in Japan. SeaTerror (talk) 06:28, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Again, Ancient/Mythical are "種" (type, class, species) in Zoan (動物系). Carnivorous is not. --Klobis (talk) 07:51, February 6, 2020 (UTC) If Carnivorous wasn't a Zoan sub class, then why would they have pointed it out in the series. It was stated that Carnivorous Zoan's are better suited for combat because they have predatory attributes, like fangs and claws; plus they have a ferocious nature. There is obviously enough distinguishment from regular Zoan's for Carnivorous to be an official sub class. (GoldenOath20 (talk) 08:41, February 6, 2020 (UTC)) It was NOT stated that Carnivorous Zoan's are better suited for combat because they have predatory attributes, like fangs and claws. It was stated that Carnivorous Zoan have a ferocious nature. --Klobis (talk) 10:31, February 6, 2020 (UTC) So you admit that they did make distinction between Carnivorous and regular Zoan's.(GoldenOath20 (talk) 11:09, February 6, 2020 (UTC)) With Jabra being unconfirmed, I agree there is no need for a section for a single person. Rhavkin (talk) 17:53, February 6, 2020 (UTC) So we can close the discussion then. Ancient and Mythical are officially denoted as sub-categories, while 'carnivirous' isn't. Zoan article will be edited accordingly. 18:18, February 6, 2020 (UTC) I guess the discussion is back open since Rhavkin is ignoring the talk page decision. SeaTerror (talk) 18:55, February 11, 2020 (UTC) This discussion was about whether or not Carnivorous is a sub class, not if that is an existing thing that should be noted, which it is. Rhavkin (talk) 18:56, February 11, 2020 (UTC) First off, I am generally not crazy about adding footnotes with the unknown and former templates unless it really is helpful to the gallery. Secondly, Klobis made it very clear in his posts that "Carnivorous" is not a category, it is a distinction that the fruit allows transformation into a carnivorous animal. If we were to give Lucci that footnote, then logic dictates giving that to all the other Zoan users who become carnivorous animals. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:20, February 11, 2020 (UTC) I agree that the note on this template isn't really necessary. However, regarding the Zoan article edit war, it should suffice that the information was moved elsewhere and the inaccurate statements removed. There's no need to delete the mention completely. 19:57, February 11, 2020 (UTC) As I said in an edit summery, Lucci's fruit, being the only confirmed user of a fruit described as Carnivorous, and while not being a sub class, it is stated to be unique and is worth mentioning, like Katakuri's Special Paramecia. Rhavkin (talk) 20:08, February 11, 2020 (UTC) I for one agree with Rhavkin's decision. 100%. (GoldenOath20 (talk) 22:52, February 11, 2020 (UTC))